Bulala Inyoka
'Bulala Inyoka '''is the South African warlord and playable of Death Sport. Biggest Influances Rolento (Street Fighter) Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''Tiger Stripe BDU outfit and black boots with a red beret on his head. Armed with an AKM Assault Rifle. * '''Secondary: '''Olive Drab BDU outfit and black boots with a red beret on his heads. Armed with an AEK-973 Assault Rifle. * '''Alternative 1: '''U.S Desert BDU outfit and black boots with a red beret on his heads. Armed with an ACE 23 Assault Rifle. * Alternative 2: Black BDU outfit and black boots with a red beret on his heads. Armed with an CZ-805 Assault Rifle. Bios Death Sport He's from South Africa, Bulala Inyoka is the warlord that is seeks power to unify Africa as his own personal kingdom. That will contect in the Death Sport tournament hosted by Enigma that will be. Gameplay Bulala haves learn the Muay Thai master as showed to target and dodge attack. Movelist Special Moves * Assault Rifle Burst: Bulala takes his assault rifle and fires it at the opponent. * Muay Thai Clinch: Bulala grabs the opponent in a MMA clinch and either hits the opponent with three knees or elbows. * Flying Knee: Bulala jumps into the air and drives his knee into the opponent's chin. * Hanuman: Bulala hits the opponent with a two fisted uppercut. * Flying Elbow Strike: Bulala jumps in the air and strikes the opponent in the face with his elbow. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * Full Auto Assault: Bulala takes out his assault rifle and fires low, kneecapping the opponent. The opponent falls to the ground screaming in pain as Bulala walks up to the downed opponent, reloading his assault rifle on the way. He then steps on the opponent chest to make sure they couldn't move and aims the assault rifle at the opponent's head. The opponent yells “NO!” before Bulala pulls the trigger, unloading the whole clip into their head, leaving nothing but a bloody mess. After he killed the opponent, Bulala raises his rifle in the air and yells “ukunqoba!” * Bring the Rain: Bulala pulls out a walkie talkie and say “Bring the Rain,” and walks away from the opponent. The opponent looks confused about what just happens. The opponent hears a chopper coming in and then they notice a Hind D coming in. The opponent turns to run but the Hind fires several missiles, blowing up the opponent, leaving nothing left. Suicide * Land Mind: A defeated Bulala simply falls over backwards and lands on a landmine, blowing up most of his body. Arcade ''Bulala Inyoka/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A military jeep come into the arena with Bulala in the passenger seat and one of his soldiers in the drivers seat. He gets out of his jeep and looks at his soldier and says “I'll handle this.” The soldier simply nods and drives away. Bulala then looks at the opponent and gets into his fighting stance. Victory Pose Bulala looks at his defeated opponent and says “No one will stop me from uniting Africa,” before walking off. The scene cuts to a battlefield where Bulala's men are victorious. Bulala comes into view and waves at his men, who are cheering and chanting his name. Trivia * Ike Amadi voiced Javik in Mass Effect 3 * Bulala Inyoka is Zulu meaning "Killer Snake" roughly. * Other words in Zulu: ukunqoba means victory and isifebe means bitch Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters